


His body is MINE

by Hacchi_hyun



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2hyun - Freeform, 2hyun is laifu, BL, Gay, Idk I just decided to write this lol, M/M, Minhyuns abs, Phone Sex, i cant write smut too hard, kinda smut, mature - Freeform, shy jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hacchi_hyun/pseuds/Hacchi_hyun
Summary: Minhyun showed his abs to the whole world and Jonghyun blushes because of it.





	His body is MINE

When Jonghyun saw the video of Minhyun`s performance on Wanna One`s concert, he blushed and almost got a boner. Innocent boy Jonghyun stared at the almost viral video all over again, multiple times until his eyes got tired watching it. Other three members of Nu`est W were peeking behind his shoulder.

 

"Oooh so thats why Minhyunnie was eating those crappy diet meal thingys." Minki stared the video and stated that his abs looked better than Minhyuns. Dongho aka Baekho also commented about Minhyuns sexy body and also stated that his abs were better than Minhyuns. Oh these two were always making fun of Minhyun, it didnt matter which thing it was, but these two were always making fun of Minhyun. Making fun of him was easy because he wasnt there with them. The eldest Aron gently patted Jonghyuns back. "He looks great as always. Jonghyun ah, dont worry, he still is yours even though he showed his body to everyone." hyung calmly said and smiled. Jonghyun, who had been quiet nodded. Minhyun and Jonghyun were a couple. Only Nuest members knew about it and they werent against it at all. Jonghyun just sometimes felt lonely and he missed those moments together when they were laying on Minhyuns bed, kissing each other,making marks to the skin and just being close. Jonghyun was almost desperate about it.

 

It was already night time, but Jonghyun wasnt able to fall a sleep. After rolling back and forth on his bed, he took his phone and opened his chat with Minhyun.

 

_I am super sorry to bother you...its late...we watched the video of you...Because of it i cant sleep..._

 

Jonghyun though he wouldnt get any answer but after couple of minutes Minhyun answered back.

 

_Oh baby I am so sorry! But...did you like my body?_

 

Jonghyun blushed.

 

_Of course I liked it...It made me jealous..._

 

Jonghyun blushed even more. Thinking about Minhyuns beautiful body made himself feel hot. He slowly took his pants of and looked, his manhood was hard.

 

"Oh crap...." he mumbled and took a picture of it and sended it to his boyfriend.

 

_Look what it did to me._

 

Meanwhile Minhyun, who just opened the picture Jonghyun had sended, licked his lips and instantly got up from his bead and went to the bathroom. He closed the door, made sure that no one can hear him from there and he called Jonghyun. Shy boy  was on the line.

 

"Are you so desperate? Well, im too baby." he whispered and pulled his boxers down. He was hard. Jonghyuns slight breathing was only thing Minhyun heard.

 

"Darling...nnhhn....Im hard nnhhnn." Jonghyun`s small moan made Minhyun feel hot. Ah, his baby really needed his touches and words...only tonight words can help him.

 

"Baby close your eyes and think that your hands are mine....touch gently your chest and nipples, I wanna hear you moan more." Minhyuns voice deepened and he licked his lips again. His own hand started to jack of his manhood, just thinking of Jonghyun made him horny. Jonghyuns little moans were like music to Minhyuns ears.

 

"Minhyunaanhnn, nngghhh,mmmhnp." Jonghyun soft moans filled Minhyuns ears, his hand was going faster.

 

"Thats right baby, just squeeze it and move your hand like I do." Jonghyun was able to hear Minhyuns panting voice coming from other side of the phone and of course he did like his boyfriend said to do. His hand was going faster, both of them were moaning, filling their ears with those sounds.

 

"Minhyun annnnhhh im..ah....coming!" Jonghyun voice raised and Minhyuns own hand became faster. 

 

"Baby,me too...together...." he mumbled and then they both came, panting louder and louder, Jonghyun moaning on the other side of the phone. Minhyun licked his lips, it felt amazing.

 

"Good baby...I love you baby." he whispered. Jonghyun small soft voice answered back:

 

"I love you too."

 

After that they both slept like angels, thinking about each other, missing each other,being separated. 

 

_His body is MINE...._

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some 2hyun because I love 2hyun so much, I miss them and mndbbsdjhbfv also I cant write smut im so sorry mjdnv fvbfjhbverbfr


End file.
